narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamanoya no Mikoto
|kanji=玉祖命 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tamanoya no Mikoto |literal english=Fate of the Ancestral Jewel |other names= |users=Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} , also known as the is a conceptual object manifested through the technique Tamahagane. Inspired by , as witnessed via both Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Kaname Soga, and the Wicked Seal of the Sage, created by Akiya, Tamanoya no Mikoto permits the wielder to interact with in a novel manner. Taking the form of a pair of magatama bracelets possessing a silver-white coloration, and a luminescent glow, the object has become one of Kazuhide's most powerful tools. Abilities The first, and most crucial, of Tamanoya no Mikoto's traits is the ability to passively gather and sequester natural energy from the surrounding environment. A product of the concept first utilized by Akiya's Wicked Seal of the Sage, Kazuhide managed to recreate the feat by translating the properties of the seal into a ethereal construct. As such, the natural energy gathered is not stored within the wielder themselves, allowing Kazuhide to circumvent the necessity to undergo training to handle or genetic manipulation to acquire . As a downside, this also prevents Kazuhide from reaping any of the passive benefits of the aforementioned states. Furthermore, Tamanoya no Mikoto can only gather natural energy while it has been invoked, and additionally releases natural energy when it is dismissed. Therefore, Kazuhide must first call forth the armament and then allow it to gather a suitable amount of natural energy before reaping its benefits. After gathering and sequestering enough natural energy, which usually takes at least five minutes or longer, Kazuhide can then invoke the active effects of Tamanoya no Mikoto. The first of these is simple technique augmentation, accomplished by flowing natural energy from the object into various techniques. While the wielder of this object does not internalize the natural energy gathered, they can blend it with their own techniques to increase their potency to a degree that is on par with modern , an impressive feat for a non-Sage. It should be noted that Kazuhide can only amplify techniques that occur outside of his body in this manner, otherwise he would suffer the side effects of improper management of natural energy. Thus, any acts of physical and mental amplification are impossible. Additionally, direct applications of his is impossible, but indirect uses are permissible. For example, Kazuhide can't increase the potency of or with this item, but he can blend natural energy in with the use of and . This is due to the fact that natural energy could be channeled directly into the externalized chakra, without passing through his body. Due to the limitations of the natural energy gathering provided by the item, Kazuhide can deplete the item's reserves if he uses too many amplified techniques in rapid succession. Despite this, the gathering rate is greater than the expenditure utilized to enhance a conjured item via Invocation of Shadow Arms or Tamahagane, allowing him to enhance such items continuously. The second of Tamanoya no Mikoto's effects is to serve as a median between the wielder's chakra and nature. This is to say that with this item the user can influence natural phenomenon to an unprecedented degree. Despite this, the user can only encourage and direct the effects of nature, not generate them. As such, the environment must be suitable for the effect in question. Thus, the user can not cause a lightning strike if the sky is clear, or create a stream of lava to burst from the earth in a location that isn't volcanically active. Furthermore, it should be noted that while a small amount of chakra is involved in the manipulation of the environment, the effects are not composed on chakra. Thus, countermeasures that directly counter chakra will be of little benefit in direct opposition to these natural phenomenon. For this same reason shape manipulation on par with elemental ninjutsu is impossible. This is to say that will created a wave of water is feasible shaping water into a dragon is not, since such feats don't constitute nature transformation. Furthermore, it should be noted that manipulating nature in this manner quickly exhausts the reserves of natural energy in Tamanoya no Mikoto, despite not requiring relatively much chakra from the user. Incredible displays of such manipulation, such as those reminiscent of Tenpenchii, require a great deal of natural energy. Thus, such feats cannot be performed immediately after the conceptual artifact's invocation. The final application of Tamanoya no Mikoto is to personally employ the gathered natural energy in conjunction with the in order to mimic and generate false natural phenomenon. As such, the practitioner is able to use Yin to manifest the natural energy in a specified form that is indistinguishable from natural counterparts in terms of composition. For example, Kazuhide can utilize Amenoakarutama in this manner to produce a surge of natural electricity. Due to the fact that the expression of energy in such an event isn't composed of chakra, though chakra was utilized in the initially formation, techniques that absorb or negate chakra will have no effect after the phenomenon is manifested. Unlike the second application of Tamnoya no Mikoto, which manipulates the surrounding environment, the Yin Release expressions of natural energy can be shaped and controlled to a much greater degree. In turn, their maximum destructive potential is in a lower tier, despite still surpassing an equivalent expression of nature transformation.